Stoned CH2 PT II
by The Cartoon Fan Fiction
Summary: Sorry I haven't made any of the Stoned series. You know, school, editing my stories, etc. I will be posting Stoned Chapters 3-4 and more coming soon.


Stoned Chapter 2 Part 2

***Disclaimer, I do not own Teen Titans**

Beast Boy groans. "Ouch! What happened?" "Slade, His robot army. He did this." Where are going?" "To the hospital. You are really hurt. Even Raven couldn't heal you." Terra explained. It has passed 15 minutes. "We're here. Get him inside the hospital." Cyborg said. Terra carried Beast Boy closely to her and ran inside the hospital. "Oh my! What happened?" People would say. There were wounds all over his body and his closed were ripped almost everywhere. "Get him into the Emergency Room!" A nurse said. "On it!" a Doctor said. "Beast Boy! Don't leave me." Terra Cried. "I'm not." Beast Boy said weakly. "I will never betray you." Terra said. "I know you'll never." Beast Boy said. Suddenly Beast Boy stopped breathing. "WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" a doctor yelled. As they were running to the surgery room, The 4 Titans were behind Terra. "I hope Beast Boy is all right!" Terra said as she began to sob. She was sobbing in Raven's shoulders. Raven didn't know what to do so she patted her head and told here everything was going to be fine.

(1 week later)

"Hey BB." Cyborg said. "Guess who I brought? Terra. She told me about you guys. I feel happy about you guys…" Suddenly Slade hits Cyborg and Terra in the head causing them to get knocked out. Slade then picks up Beast Boy. "AHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed. "There is no need to yell." Slade then knocks him down and carried him out the window.

"Ugh. What happened?" Cyborg said. "Slade… He did this." "How'd you know?" cyborg asked. "This." Terra found a bloody note that read; "If you want to save Beast Boy come to the Amusement Park to save him."

They came to the park at 8 o'clock. "Is anyone here?" Terra said. Cyborg looked everywhere. "Looks like no one is here." Cyborg said. As they were about to leave, Cyborg saw something. "Hello?" Cyborg yelled. "Look man, this ain't funny!" Then, all of a sudden, he got hit in the chest. Cyborg fell to the ground. Terra whimpered. "I've been looking for you.'' A mysterious voice said as it walked. "Give me Beast Boy!" Terra shouted. "Never!" Slade shouted! As Slade was about to attack Terra, she heard a monotonic voice up ahead. "Azreath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted. It hit Slade three times and he fell down to the ground. "Run Terra!" Raven shouted. "I've got this." You think you can defeat me?" Slade said as he got up. "Well, you have to do better than that!" Slade put Beast Boy down. "I could defeat you." Raven said. "You and what army?" Slade shouted. Then a bird-a-rang exploded on the floor. "This army." Raven said.

The Teen Titans and Slade were about to fight each other when, out of nowhere, a huge chunk of Earth hit Slade. "Titans GO!" Robin shouted. The Titans fought Slade. Robin used his Staff, Starfire used her star bolts, Raven used her dark powers, Cyborg used his weapons from his arms, and Terra used her Earth powers (Like Korra From The legends of Korra). But their powers were weak than Slade's. But all of a sudden, a green rhinoceros hit Slade with great force, knocking Slade into the deep ocean. "Beast Boy!" Terra cried. Beast Boy turned back into his human form and fell into Terra's arm. "Let's go home." Beast Boy said. "I had enough for today."

"Beast Boy, were home." Terra said in a nice manner. "We are?" Beast Boy said. "I thought we were going to Europe." Terra chuckled. Everyone was waiting in the meeting room. "Guys, I have an announcement to make." Robin said. "Since Beast Boy is severely injured, Terra here would be replacing Beast Boy until he feels better." All the titans then went to Beast Boy's room. "Since when did he last cleaned his room? "Raven said disgustedly. "Hey Beast Boy, you hungry?" Robin said quietly. Beast Boy knotted. "We made you Tofu sandwich. Eat it when you have the energy, okay?" Robin said. "We have to go downtown to get supplies." Beast Boy knotted again. "Terra is going to be here with you." Cyborg said. "Make sure he doesn't get into trouble, got that Terra?" Terra knotted. "Bye guys!" Starfire said cheerfully. Terra walked around his room. "Raven was right, the room is a COMPLETE mess." Terra thought. "But I can fix it." Terra then started cleaning the room. She then came across a huge pile of clothes. "I wonder what's under there." Terra thought. She scooped the pile of dirty clothes and found stacks of nude pictures that looked like her, Starfire, and Raven. "No way could have done that." Terra thought. "He draws only stick figures, messy ones. The only person I could think of is…" Terra gasps. "It was Slade!"


End file.
